wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Epico Colón
On the November 4, 2011 episode of SmackDown, Epico made his debut on the main roster as a heel, losing to Sin Cara by disqualification after interference by Hunico, who Sin Cara had recently unmasked. The following week, Hunico and Epico teamed up in a winning effort against the Usos, with Epico's cousin Primo in their corner. Primo and Epico then teamed up to beat the Usos on the November 17 episode of WWE Superstars, before later being moved to the Raw brand and joined by Rosa Mendes as their manager. On the December 8 episode of WWE Superstars, Epico defeated Evan Bourne. On the December 16 episode of SmackDown, Primo and Epico once again defeated the Usos. On the December 18th WWE TLC pay-per-view, Primo and Epico were defeated by Air Boom in a tag team match for the tag team titles. At a WWE RAW live event on January 15, 2012 in Oakland, California, Primo and Epico defeated Air Boom to win the WWE Tag Team Championships. The following night on Raw, Primo and Epico successfully defended their titles in a rematch. On the February 27 edition of Raw, Primo and Epico successfully defended their titles in a triple threat tag team match against the teams of Kofi Kingston and R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. On the pre-show of WrestleMania XXVIII, Epico and Primo successfully defended their titles against the Usos and Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a triple threat tag team match. On the April 30 episode of Raw, Epico and Primo lost the tag team titles to Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. On May 3 2012 it was reported that Epico had signed to A.W. alongside Rosa and Primo. However, at the No Way Out pay-per-view in June, A.W. turned on them during their number one contender Fatal Four-Way tag team match and aligned with Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. The following night on Raw, Primo and Epico defeated the Prime Time Players by count-out after O'Neil and Young walked out of the match. The tag teams would continue their feud on Superstars with Epico losing to Young and Primo beating O'Neil in singles matches. At Money in the Bank, Primo and Epico defeated Young and O'Neil in a tag team match. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Epico took part in a 10 man elimination tag team match, but was eliminated by Justin Gabriel. On the January 9, 2013 episode of NXT, Primo & Epico broke their losing streaks with a win over Bo Dallas & Michael McGillicutty. However, Dallas & McGillicutty gained revenge by defeating Primo & Epico in the first round of the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champions. On the September 30, 2013 edition of Raw, Primo and Epico debuted as Los Matadores under their new names Diego (Primo) and Fernando (Epico), as faces. Their gimmick consisted of two masked Spanish bullfighters with El Torito as their mascot and faced 3MB in a winning effort. On April 6, 2014, Los Matadores would face off against The Usos, Rybaxel, and The Real Americans on the WrestleMania XXX pre-show in a Fatal four-way Elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Los Matadores would be unsuccessful in their bid to become champions however, when they were eliminated first. On June 23, WWE.com reported that Fernando was injured at a live event that past weekend. He returned to action on the August 19 episode of Main Event, teaming with Diego but losing to Slater-Gator (Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil). On the September 9, 2014 edition of Main Event, Los Matadores faced the NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension in a losing effort. In 2015, they had three opportunities for the WWE Tag Team titles: one at WrestleMania 31, one inside the elimination chamber at the aforementioned event, and one at SummerSlam as part of a Fatal Four-Way tag team match. All three times were unsuccessful. In September of 2015, the Matadores turned heel by attacking El Torito after their loss to the Dudley Boyz. Following the heel turn, they were kept off television for the rest of the year. On the April 4, 2016 episode of Raw, a vignette aired to promote Primo and Epico's return, no longer under the Los Matadores gimmick. Two weeks later, another video confirmed they had reverted to the names of Primo & Epico. On the May 9, 2016 episode of Raw, another video confirmed that they would return the following week, under the new tag team name The Shining Stars. On the May 16 episode of Raw, The Shining Stars debuted by defeating a local tag team by the names of Scott Jackson and Brian Kennedy. Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars